Hoppipola
by Tygrou
Summary: They're in love. But they're twins sisters too. How Tegan and Sara will control this secret and passionate love ? This is possible ? Quincest.
1. Launching

**Hey guys ! This is an intro, the second chapter will be more exciting. I hope you will love it !**

**Thank a lot to smamibean for correct my story !**

_**Chapter One **_

"_Thank God, the show is over"_ Sara whispered to herself, away from the mic and, naturally, away from the ears of all the fans that screamed at her and her sister.

***An hour after***

Sara walked slowly onto the tour bus, her legs felt like stones and a beat played in her head. She rubbed her eyes at the same time as a yawn came out of her mouth. Sara roughly opened the bathroom door, she just wanted to take a shower and sleep for the next three months.

"_Oh... my... God,"_ It's the only thing that she can say in her mind when her gaze meets a half-naked Tegan. Her sister turned to face her and Sara feel herself blushing, her breath stopped as she saw the perfect muscles under Tegan's soft stomach skin.

In a last try to not lose her mind Sara focused her gaze on the jeans that her sister was fortunately, or unfortunately, she don't really know what was better right now, wearing. Perfectly knowing that the sight of Tegan's breast under her bra would turn her on like crazy.

"_Oh...S-Sara...Hum."_ The twins sisters where standing in an awkward silence, blushing and uncomfortable. After a whole minute of torture to keep herself away from Tegan, Sara finds her voice.

"_S-sorry Tegan I-I'll come back in ...Uh.. maybe five or-r ten minutes"_ Before Tegan could understand what her sister had said, she was alone.

The door shut, leaving a confused, dizzy, and close to tears Tegan. She feels the familiar pain in her heart, a terrible squeeze. With the water in her eyes she drops her clothes off with frustration. _"You're such a fuckin' sick and crazy person Tegan Rain Quin"._ When she sees that she forgets to take a clean shirt to the bathroom with her, a sob left her throat. After a minute of profound sadness she feels herself getting angry, incredibly angry.

"_WHO ARE YOU TEGAN QUIN? WHO ARE YOU FOR FUCKS SAKES?"_

Sara was sitting on the couch, head in her hands and close to tears, when she jumps to Tegan screaming in the bathroom. Tegan's screams woke up the entire bus. Sara stopped thinking about the fact that one or two minutes before, she had walked into the bathroom to see her half naked sister, and the fact that the only thing that she was wanted to do at this moment, was to kiss Tegan with all the force possible. Sara ran to the door and threw it open. Immediately, Tegan fall on top of her.

_``It's okay guys I got her, just go back to sleep``_ Sara said at all the curious and sleepy faces that poked out of the bunks. Everyone come back to bed. Tegan still against her shoulders, crying. Sara gently guided her sister to the couch. Cuddling her sister's face, Sara wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Not wanting to look at her sister's perfect body, covered only by a bra, she looked deep into Tegan's hazel eyes. Sara was hypnotized by this gaze so full of sadness, confusion, pain and... love?

**Tegan's POV **

I can feel her gentle and soft hands on my face. The movement of her fingertips gave me goose bumps and maked my whole body sweat_."It's not normal Tegan, she's your sister!"_

"_Hey Teegs, what's wrong?" _Sara's eyes were questioning.

"_Nothing, I'm just ti-"_

"_Oh yeah, I know! Me too! I usually get tired after only two weeks of touring and that's generally when I start screaming at myself in the bathroom. After that I fall in the arms of my sister start crying. " _ I can't help but lets a little nervous giggle come out of my mouth. Sara grinned and my heart expanded in my rib cage.

"_C'mon Tee-Tee, tell me what's wrong," _Sara said, moving her face closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine.

'_Fuck. Fuck. What I'm supposed to say? Yeah Sara it's just that I'm in love with you and it's confuse me because y'know, you're my sister!' _I shook the thought from my mind. I couldn't think of a sensible answer.

"_Tegan? Are you going to answer me or what?" _Her voice was soft, careful.

I said nothing, all the words that I wanted to say to her, I kept inside of me. My head and my heart fought inside of me, hurting me.

"_It's...It's what happened in the bathroom. Isn't it? Yes it is," _She pulled her gaze away from my face, away from me. Her voice was calm, too calm. She toke a deep breath and talked again with a shaky voice.

"_Yes, it's always me. I'm the problem." _Sara was now looking at the wall with a gaze of...anger.Tears rolled down her cheeks and before I can do anything, she says something that just fucked me up. _"I'm so sorry Tegan, I just didn't see it coming. I don't know if it's here for a long time but, it's so intense. Deep in myself, and its break you. I fuckin' hate myself for that. I hope you can forgive me...Forgive me little Tee-Tee, I-"_

She never end her sentence, both of us take the other in a needed hug, perfectly synchronized. I don't know why she hugged me. I do know that I hugged her to distract her from the horrible thing that I saw in her eyes.

**Narrated **

They don't break the contact between their bodies for the whole night. Tegan felt herself getting tired from all emotions she felt that night, she slowly let herself fall asleep right there on the couch. Sara in her arms, said nothing, letting her sister spoon her. She cried for a long time, but when Tegan's hands take her own and softly massaged her palms the sobs stopped and she fell asleep.

***The morning after***

Shaun woke up before everybody else. His first thought was the image of Tegan in Sara's arms after the weird crisis in the bathroom. Worried, he decided to look into Tegan's bunk, just to be sure that she was okay. When he opens the bunk he jumps a little to see Tegan cuddling Sara and...fuck...holding her hand_? 'I definitely never seen the girls so close to each other, I guess that it's a sister thing. Awwh, it's absolutely too cute, weird but cute.'_

**Tegan POV**

What I see in my arms is absolutely perfect. I feel her warm body against mine, but I've got to stop thinking about her body. I'm only wearing a bra, a cotton bra for fuck's sakes. If my nipples get hard, she's going to know it. _'C'mon Tegan, focus on something else!'_

I can see her right ear come out of her hair. The curve of her neck meets her jaws line, at one point and her shoulders at another point. Sara's pale skin hypnotizes me for five or seven minutes.

After that, Sara's breathing picks us speed. It's too fast.

"_Sara, are you okay? Do you need your puffer?"_ I stand on my right elbow, trying to see her face.

She turns her face a little and looks deep into my eyes with a scared-panic gaze.

"_I-I can't-t bre-eath T-teg-an..."_

My heart jumps and I get out of the bunk using too much energy, I bumped my head roughly on another bunk.

**Narrated**

Ted was pissed off at Johnny. Johnny was having a bad dream and made strange noises the whole night, never letting him sleep. He come out of his bunk, ready to punch the person who woke him up, he fell against Tegan still on the floor holding her head.

"_WHAT THE FUCK TED? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME"_

"_HEY! YOU WOKE ME UP!" _

"_TED IT'S DOESN'T MATTER, SARA NEEDS HER PUFFER! NOW!" _She screaming as she pushed Ted away from her.

Shaun ran from the kitchen with a '_what-the-fuck'_ expression planted on his face.

"_Hey guys calm down! What's going on? You woke everybody up, screaming like that! Being an adult didn't kill anybody!" _

Tegan started running towards Shaun. Sure that she is going to punch him, he stood calmly, determinate to resist.

"_SHAUN GET OUT OF MY WAY!" _

"_Tegan calm down, you-"_

Before Shaun can finish his sentence, Johnny jumps out of his bunk asking _"Why the fuck we had to scream at 6 o'clock in the morning."_ Tegan begin to freak out at the thought of Sara's asthma crisis, perfectly knowing that her puffer was in the bathroom. The bathroom was just behind a stubborn Shaun.

_``FOR FUCK'S SAKES SHAUN GET OUT OF MY WAY! SARA NEEDs HER FUCKIN PUFFER! RIGHT NOW!``_ Tegan repeated before she punched Shaun to pass. She ran like crazy into the bathroom, searching for the fuckin' puffer. After 30 terrible seconds, she found the puffer and practically fell against her bunk. When she looked into it, Sara was half-sitting and her hand was on her chest, her lungs searching for breath.

**Tegan POV**

Immediately, I shake the puffer putting my left hand against her back. I gently pushed it against her soft lips. Her right hand crushed my own, desperately pushing the button. I watched her regain her breath. The profound panic in my heart was washed away, she was okay. I could hear the guys talking out there. I didn't care, my frustration left me when I saw Sara.

The fact that she didn't stop holding my hand, after using her puffer, made me feel a little confused. She squeezed my fingers lightly, my hold getting more sure, more...more like holding a hand. It's like, I can feel the contact of her fingers twined with mine in my whole body. Something in my heart that was so tiny before, grew. It made me smile, subconsciously. She smiled back. Her cheeks getting pink, her eyes brilliant. With her grin Sara, was so delicate, like porcelain. _'God, she's so hot when she sweats. I can see every small drops of salt water shimmering on her pale skin...'_

Sara POV

'_I feel so good right now. I'm in a bunk close to Tegan. It feels so good when I'm close to her, its like if she makes me feel perfect in her perfection.'_ I look at her smiling, and my feelings never seemed so clear. It's never seemed so clear, that I absolutely adore the way that she plays with her labret, that her childish attitude charms me, that everything about her makes me love her more than before. Fuck, it's never been so clear that I'm in love with her, so deeply in love with my fuckin' sister! And if someone had a problem with this love, he must run.

"_Are you okay?"_ My sister said, worried.

"_Yes I am. Thanks Tee, y'know it can sound weird but I'm touched by the incredible Adventure Of Tegan And The Fuckin Puffer!" _I said with a grin.

"_I hope, I kind of broke my head against the Ted's bunk!"_ She said giggling.

"_What? Let me see!"_

I gently put my hands on her forehead, wrapping her hair behind her ear and searching for a bump. I love touching her warm skin, she's blushing. I am too. I can feel her heat, and I just want to feel it (against) my body. My fingers slide slowly into her hair as she closed her eyes and _–'Jesus, she's so fuckin hot right now'-_ lightly bit her soft lips. I feel her push her head against my hands, my breath began to go faster and heavy. I'm getting a bit dizzy, having an asthma crisis and then turned on like that in the same five minutes it isn't the best thing. _'Fuck, I only past my hand trough her hair and I'm turned on like never.'_

"_C'mon girls, it's time to get up !" _

**Narrated**

The so-clear feeling Sara experienced a bit earlier seems to be a little cloudy at breakfast. At the dinner its feels complicated. After the show, she's just freaking out. All the faces that she sees in the day pressures her more and more. _Did she really flirt with her own twin sister?_

In the other hand, Tegan keep one thought in her head the whole day.

"_Sara don't love me"_


	2. Act Naturally

**Hey guys ! This is the second chapter and I hope you'll love it. Thank to smamibean for correct my story and now I'll let you enjoy !**

**Hoppipola**

_**Chapter Two**_

Tegan POV's 

We, Sara and I, where in our hotel room. I watched my sister unpack some clothes and books, I stood awkwardly behind her. In this moment, the –oh so- perfect plan that I had prepared, and dreamt about, since the weird episode in the bus, that happened a weeks ago, now sounds completely ridiculous. I don't think I've ever felt so nervous in my whole fuckin' life. She turned around jumping at how close we are. I dived.

"_Sara, hm… I-i just want to know if if…I, no if YOU want to-to kind of...of, "_I stumbled over my words. 

"_Tegan, what you trying to say? Y'know it's simple, you put a word after another word and you make a SEN-TEN-CE,"_ Sara said, looking at me like I was a six year old kid. Well, maybe I am. Before I can think about what stupid is, I say it, fast.

"_?"_

Okay, a little too fast.

"_Speak slow, Tegan,"_ She said, grinning, in reference to one of my songs. I take a deep breath and take a dive.

"_Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow with me?"_

"_With the guys?" _ She said carefully.

I didn't think about the rest of the band in my plan. Fuuuuuuck.

"_I...I was kind of...wanted a day with my favourite sister!" _I said trying to look calm and natural. _"But if you want the guys to come, there's no problem with that!"_

"_No no, it's a good idea. I also want a day with you" _She said with a shy grin_. Awh...She's sooo cute when she's blushing like that!_

I feel very satisfied and watch Sara take her pyjamas and go into the bathroom to take a shower. My heart is full of love and happiness._ A whole day with this beautiful and perfect woman. _I smile at the thought and start unpacking my things. It takes me five minutes to place my clothes how I want. It takes ten more minutes to choose what I'm going to wear tomorrow. I decided that a pair of black skinny jeans and a stripped t-shit and my  
favourite coat will be perfect. Sara sees me in a lot of clothes, I don't need to impress her, and my coat is thick enough to protect me from the cold November air.

"_The bathroom is free if you want a shower, Tee"_

I feel my heart stop for a second when I see that she was wearing just a tight t-shirt and a pair boy boxers. I tear my gaze from her perfect legs.

"_Yeah, thanks. ''_ I quickly grab my pyjamas and run into the shower.

**Sara POV's**

I looked at the bed and yawned loudly. '_Bedtime'. _I let the soft sheets against my skin relax me as I dive into my book. Fifteen minutes later, I hear the sweet footsteps of Tegan coming close to the other side of the bed. I feel so secure when she's around me like that. Her presence completes me, and I absolutely love it.

Tearing me from my daydream, Tegan glided under the blankets. I jumped when my cocoon of heat was disturbed by a wave of cold air.

"_Next time, can you be more delicate when you come in the bed? You disturbed my cocoon of heat"_ I said in a bitchy tone.

"_Oh sorry, it's just fuckin' cold. Are you really upset for that? I mean are you freezing? Can I do something or..."_

"_Hey, "_ I whispered looking at her worried-but-so-cute face. _"It's okay Tegan, it was a joke. Why are you so tense?"_

She awkwardly looked at her hands, playing with the sheets on her stomach before she answered.

"_Well it's just that...I'm anxious about you."_

"_Why?"_

She's uncomfortable. I know it because when Tegan is uncomfortable she unable to not move. Now, she's a ball of energy.

"_You didn't eat well, I know that you're tiny but look at you! You look so fragile and I'm scared that there's something wrong with your health. Recently, you're looking so...absent. You practically never talk and it's been a long time since I've seen you __**truly**__ happy. Plus, having an asthma crisis in the morning isn't normal, Sara!" _

Dumb, sooo dumb. I didn't really have an asthma crisis the other morning. It's my anxiety that makes me lose my breath. I mean, I wasn't ready to wake up with my sister spooning me.

She was now looking at me. I can feel her gaze burning my left cheek as I looked for an answer in the fuckin' wall. I want to hug her so much. I just want to rub my nose against her soft neck, taste her perfect smell. I want to feel my sister _protect_ me, I want to be in her arms. In her heart. A thought slapped me in my face, '_She cares. You're her baby and you know it.' _

It brought a painful memory to mind.

***2 years ago* **__

"_Sara? What the-,"_ Tegan says with a sleepy voice as she recognizes her twin sister as the person who was knocking furiously at the door of her apartment, at three in the morning. Sara collapsed on her and Tegan begin to panic. She wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and lightly guided her to the sofa._"Hey Sara, what's going on?"_

Sara rubbed her face against her sister's neck, flooding Tegan's t-shirt with salty tears.

"_I-I...*snif* She...Left m-me...Oh Tee, she-e bro-oke up-p!" _Her sister didn't need to hear anything else, she felt the heat of anger grow in her rib cage.

Between two sobs Sara whispered her name and Tegan forgot her anger, holding her sister closer. She started lightly kissing her sister's head and rocked her slowly.

"_It's okay Lil' Sasa. I'm here now. I'm here for my little baby. It's okay baby Sara, nobody will hurt you anymore. I won't let anybody hurt my little baby..."_

"_SARA!"_

I jump and realize that Tegan has put her arm around my shoulders, she shook me lightly.

"_Sorry Tee, I forget sometimes that you care so much," _

"_I've always care. Don't forget it anymore Sar. Anyway that isn't the point, I stopped smoking because you asked me to stop. You have to eat more because I'm asking you to eat more. We're touring and making records together, it's a team work."_

"_You're right. I'm sorry, I'll eat well and...And will try to be more positive. It's a team work, like you said. It's...It's like a relationship."_

'_WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT SARA QUIN?' _I hear Tegan giggle and can't help but follow her lead.

"_Let's go Lil'Sasa, it's time to sleep!"_

I turned the light off as we both coiled ourselves underneath the blankets. After five minutes of staring at the wall and listening to the steady breathing of Tegan behind me, I felt myself shaking lightly. I was absolutely freezing.

"_Tegan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm freezing, do you have a shirt or something for me?"_

I felt her warm body move closer to my back and her hand on my waist. My heart skipped a beat.

"_Is this ok, Sar?"_

"_It-it's perfect Teegs, thanks"_

I feel her legs against mine and her breath on my neck, sending shivers up my spine. I can feel her breathing, her chest pushing against my back. In the dark, I smile from ear to ear. I'm finally happy.

"_Good morning sleepy face"_

I grin at the soft voice of Tegan in my ear. I can't dream of a better alarm clock.

"_G'morning" _I turn around and look quietly at Tegan. She left the bed, taking some clothes from the bureau.

"_Let's go Sar, we've got a wonderful day ahead of us!"_ She yelled before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

I got out of the bed, taking a pair of skinny jeans and a random shirt from my bag. I quickly put them on and decided that my red vans will be perfect for today. When I was about to knock on the bathroom door, Tegan opened it. She jumped at how close we were.

"_Fuck Sara! You scared me!" _She giggled and I took a step to the side to let her pass. For a second I feel her hips press against mine. This unprobable intimacy sends shivers down my spine and makes me blush like a tomato. _So cheesy_

We were in Boston and I'm pretty sure that Tegan had been envisaged this day for a long time because until we had never hung out in this town and she was walking with confidence. We ate breakfast in a little coffee shop in downtown. Like I promised, I ate almost everything on my plate and Tegan made me choke on my coffee with her stupid banters.

"_You're happy"_ Tegan said softly as I was taking the last sip of my hot beverage.

"_Yes I am, thanks Tegan" _I was really happy, thanks to my perfect sister.

After that, she brings me to a park and we talk for an hour or two. We start fighting with loose snow and Tegan wins, she was so cute with her blushing face and the twinkle in her eyes. She was worried about my red hands and my Rudolph nose, so she took me into a cinema. Naturally, I had to choose the movie. It was years ago that I hadn't see a horror movie. Fuckin' bad idea.

I spent two hours sitting next to my unrequited love in a too hot cinema looking at a horror movie and just wanted to rub my face in her neck. Pure torture.

I practically ran out of the cinema after the movie, greeting the cold wind with a big smile. We both were hungry so we went to an Italian restaurant. I can't help but feel as if it's a real date. Warm smiles, gazes locked and hands lightly brushing each others. It was like a dream, I didn't realise that I was really on a date with my twin sister and that she was interested in me. I didn't want to actually. We share a bottle of red wine, we weren't really drunk but almost. Just enough to laugh loud and not care.

Now, we are in the hotel hall and I'm just behind Tegan. I look at her ass as she unlocks the door, I follow her into our room. She stopped after only one step and leaned towards the floor. I start laughing out loud when I realise that she avoid her wallet in one of her bag against the wall.

"_Shut up!"_ She said before bending down a little bit more, letting me see her bare skin and- Oh god- part of her boy boxers.

"_Tegan? What is writing on your boxers?" _I ask, curious. She giggledbefore pulled her jeans down to her knees.

At this point my reason was a little and tiny voice, my desire was over powering. Right in my face was Tegan's ass cover by a white boxer where with writing in red "CANADIAN GIRLS KICK ASS"

_Oh my god. Just do it. You HAVE to do it. Holy shit..._

I put both of my hand on her butt, my fingerprints brushing lightly against the underwear then I slowly massaging her ass cheeks. I hear her breathing getting faster and she put her hands against the wall for some support. I ran my hands up her back and slowly push my hips against her ass. She moans and I let my fingers slide under her shirt. When I see that my body mould perfectly Tegan's back, I didn't hesitate to close the gap between us. I was terribly excited. I start moving gently against her ass in a regular rhythm, kissing her neck lightly. '_She smells so good, Jesus she's so perfect!' _

She arched her back against my chest and groaned. I let my hand discover her soft abs and then I slowly make my way to her covered breasts.

"_Fuck me Sara." _Tegan voice was hot and sexy. She turns around and kicks the bag. I don't lose a second, I push her roughly against the wall and kiss her hard. As my warm tong massages hers, I feel her hand unbuttoning my shirt and then unclasping my bra. I moan loud against her moist lips when she starts massaging my breast. _"Uhh...Fuck Tegan"_ She kissed my neck and then licked my collar bones.

I softly slip my right hand under her waistband and pull her underwear down. "_Sara !"_ She was so needy, I didn't hesitate a second to slide two fingers inside her. She groaned in my ear and I feel her hand on my back pushing me against her hard. I use my thumb to softly rub her clit as I slowly move my fingers in and out.

"_Uuhh baby more...faster! "_ I begin to accelerate my finger as I kiss and lick her neck. Every sound that comes out of Tegan's mouth makes me want her more and more. I want her to feel good. I've never been so concentrated on someone else's desires. Never wanted someone like that, so deeply wanted her to be happy. Tegan's right hand in my hair, clasping it when I hit a sweet spot or make a good move, was a guide to take her to the high. I've wanted this for so long.

"_I've wanted this for so long"_ I whispered in her ear_."I've wanted __**you**__ for so long"_

"_Uhh...Sa-ra! Fuck I've wanted this too. Oh my GOD" _Her breath is so heavy and fast, I know she's coming. I want her to come against me.

I kiss her roughly and hard. She bit my lower lip softly when I moved my fingers just right. I like how her left hand clasped my ass. _God yeah I like it!_

"_Oh my..Shit ba-be I'm...I'm coming !"_

And she came, against my hand and screaming my name over and over again. We both rested in each other's arms.

"Sara"

"Yeah ?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"


	3. The Night Before

**Tegan's POV**

My mind slowly escaped from my slumber and some memories. I remember how I avoided my wallet in my bags, and I remember how Sara had been fuckin me and I feel a stupid smile on my face. '_Yeah, we made love last night, because I love her and she loves me. Oh my god she really loves me!'_

I opened my eyes and searched for Sara, I wanted to tell her that how happy I am, but I'm alone in the hotel room. _She probably went out to grab an espresso._

I checked the time on my cellphone: _8:54 am._

Fuck. I have six minutes to get onto the bus. I quickly jump out of the bed and get dressed as fast as I can. I smiles when I found Sara's bra under my bag, I'm impatient to give her back, just to see her beautiful shy smile and see her blush.

Seven minutes later I was ready to leave my empty hotel room and travel through the parking to the bus. I start walking through the door and meet big snowflakes dancing in the powerful wind. '_What the fuck? We're just in November!'_

Head down, I walk towards the tour bus and notice the blurred silhouette of Sara learning on her right knee, tying her shoes. I can't resist to leave my bag on the ground and put my right arm around her shoulders. I whispered in her ear.

"_Hey sweetheart, how's my lil'baby goes this morning?"_

I wasn't expecting that Sara would push my arm away and look at me like a scared, wild animal before running into the tour bus without a word.

"_Sara? SARA WAIT !"_ I quickly grab my bag and jump onto the bus. I watch her back for a second before she disappears in her bunk. I can feel my heart pound in my head and a wave of panic traveling through my body.

I run like crazy and I roughly open her bunk. She was facing the walls and don't move at my indelicate apparition. I don't know what to say. '_What's happening? What was that? What was the night before? Nothing?_'

"_S-Sara?"_ I was now crying and my voice was broken and faint_."Sara, what's wrong?"_

No response. I try again.

"_Sara, what's wrong?"_ I gently put my right hand on her shoulder, needing to make a contact.

"_Don't touch me"_ Her voice was cold and strong. I froze in fear. "_STOP TOUCHING ME! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"_ She turns around and pushes me with her hands on my shoulders before she started kicking me in the stomach and on my thighs. "_GO AWAY! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"_

**My brain doesn't work anymore. Something inside me broke. The only sound that I can hear is the thumping of my heart.**

Everything around me is in slow motion, my blood rushing in my ears is covering all sounds except the deep tearing inside of me. I felt it swallow me, attacking me in the dark.

***14 minutes later***

I slowly open my eyes and look at the grey ceiling of my bunk for a long time. An eternity to figured out what was happening. An eternity of immobility. An eternity of pain. An eternity of confusion. An eternity of question. An eternity of tears.

An eternity of love for Sara and a moment of memories.

_We're six and we're at the zoo with mom. It was just after the divorce and mom was trying to cheer us up. Sara was excited, running all around, laughing and screaming while I was trying to catch her. I remember how her big smile disappear when her ice cream slid out of her little hand to collapse on the grass. She started crying and mom was trying to calm her down. After five minutes at imploring Sara to stop crying so loud, disturbing all of the people around, our mom said to me to stay here with Sara for two minutes and run to a machine with food for animals. I was feeling bad with my own ice cream in my hand and I wanted to see my sister happy again so I hugged her and place my cup of ice cream at the level of her little lips. She looked at me for a second before hesitantly tasting it and smiling ear to ear with her eyes still red and puffed. _

I roll onto my left side.

_We were ten and a stupid boy named Brandon decided that burning Sara's favourite book at the dinner will be fun. Sara started crying in front of all of our classmates and they were laughing at her. I did nothing and when the bells rang I was feeling so guilty and angry that I pushed Brandon on the stairs. He broke his arm and Sara gave me a peck on my cheek to say thanks._

I slide my pillow from under my head to my chest.

_We were sixteen and in the middle of a night, my blood was full of alcohol as I was dancing like crazy on the dance floor of a creepy rave somewhere in downtown. I can remember that someone had roughly pushed me. I woke up at the hospital with an incredible headache and Sara curled in ball in a chair next to my bed. Later the nurse said to me that I was lucky to have such a good sister who's ready to hold you in her arm and walk four blocks to the hospital with fourteen beers or so in their body._

I press my face against the pillow and open my mouth to scream. I scream because I know that the horrible sound earlier was my heart breaking. Five minutes later, I fell asleep.

**Narrated**

"_Does someone know what happened last night?" A_sked a worried Ted to the rest of the band who were nervously sitting in the back of the tour bus a few minutes after the fight.

"_Nobody saw them and I have no clue what they have been doing the whole day. It seems pretty serious. I mean, Tegan was looking like she was...empty or some shit like that."_ Shaun says before letting a loud sigh.

"_Maybe they just had a stupid fight. They're gonna be alright. I mean they're sisters! It's normal that they fight." _Johnny was pathetically trying to keep the subtle panic inside. Everyone was feeling the storm coming and they just couldn't ignore it.


End file.
